sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amy Rose
|Inne media = *Sonic the Hedgehog (Shogakukan) *Sonic the Comic *Archie Comics *Sonic X *Sonic Boom |Twórcarealny = *Kazuyuki Hoshino |Inne nazwy = *Rosy the Rascal *Pinky *Mom/Mommy *Girly/Girl |Wiek = 12 |Rasa = Jeż |Płeć = Kobieta |Oczy = *Czerwone (początkowo) *Zielone (obecnie) |Wzrost = 90 cm |Futro = Różowe |Skóra = Kremowa |Dubbing jap. = *Taeko Kawata (1998, 2001 - obecnie) *Emi Motoi (Sonic Shuffle) |Dubbing ang. = *Jennifer Douillard (1999-2004) *Lisa Ortiz (2005-2010) *Cindy Robinson (2010-obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = *Super szybkość *Zwiększona wytrzymałość *Super siła *Walka przy pomocy Piko Piko Hammera *Umiejętność prowadzenia pojazdów *Umiejętność obsługiwania Extreme Gear *Jazda po szynach |Lubi = |Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Metal Sonica *ZERO *Kiedy ktoś próbuje zniszczyć Sonica *Kiedy Sonic ją ignoruje *Kiedy Sonic przed nią ucieka *Wszystkich innych, które podkochują się w Sonicu *Myśleć o tym, że Sonic mógłby być z inną }} , początkowo znana jako – antropomorficzna różowa jeżyca zakochana w Sonicu. Przeznaczenie sprowadziło Amy na Małą Planetę, gdzie poznała ona niebieskiego jeża i zakochała się w nim do szaleństwa. Od tego momentu, jeżyca stara się zrobić wszystko aby zaimponować Sonicowi i zdobyć jego serce, uczestnicząc w wielu przygodach jeża. Charakterystyczną bronią Amy jest młot Piko Piko Hammer, którym potrafi się posługiwać znakomicie. Amy jest pogodną, ale również i dość impulsywną osobą. Jej miłość do Sonica często zaślepia zdrowy rozsądek i doprowadza do obsesji na punkcie jeża. Mimo wszystko, Amy zawsze jest gotowa pomagać przyjaciołom i nic nie jest w stanie jej zatrzymać, zwłaszcza kiedy wpada w szał. Utworzenie Amy Rose jest jedną z kilku postaci w serii, która zadebiutowała w mediach innych niż gry. Postać stworzył Kenji Terada na potrzeby mangi Sonic the Hedgehog i nadał imię . Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w numerze Shogaku Ninensei ''z kwietnia 1992 roku. Amy zaczęła pojawiać się w kolejnych numerach, ze stale zmienianym wyglądem. W 1993 roku Amy Rose, znana wtedy jako Rosy the Rascal, została wprowadzona do gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD i tym samym do serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jej finalny wygląd zaprojektował Kazuyuki Hoshino. Postać pojawiała się w kolejnych grach spoza głównej serii, z czego najbardziej znane to Sonic R i Sonic the Fighters. W 1998 roku, wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic Adventure Amy otrzymała rolę jednej z najważniejszych postaci w serii. Jej wygląd uległ drastycznym zmianom. Jeżyca stała się wyższa, otrzymała nowy ubiór, a także włosy. Projektantem nowej Amy był Yuji Uekawa. Od tego momentu postać zaczęła odgrywać ważniejszą rolę w serii, często towarzysząc Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Knucklesowi w ich przygodach. Historia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo na temat wczesnego życia Amy, poza tym że zawsze interesowało ją wróżenie z kart. Pewnego dnia wywróżyła ze swoich kart tarota spotkanie z jeżem Soniciem na Małej Planecie i tam też się udała. Sonic CD Podekscytowana Amy dotarła na powierzchnię Małej Planety, przykutej przez Doktora Robotnika ciężkim łańcuchem do ziemi. W Collision Chaos po raz pierwszy spotkała się z Soniciem i natychmiast próbowała go zaczepić. Została jednak szybko porwana przez Metal Sonica. Sonic uratował potem związaną Amy, pokonując Metal Sonica w wyścigu w Stardust Speedway. Jeżyca podążyła za Soniciem do bazy Robotnika w Metallic Madness. Kiedy jeż pokonał złego naukowca, baza zaczęła się walić. Sonic wyniósł Amy w bezpieczne miejsce i razem uciekli z Małej Planety. Jeż zostawił Amy, która zasłoniła sobie oczy, niedaleko pobliskiego jeziora Never Lake, po czym pobiegł w swoją stronę. Sonic Adventure Dla Amy miał to być kolejny, zwykły dzień życia w mieście. Jeżyca wracała z zakupów, wspominając sobie po drodze dawne chwile spędzone z Soniciem. Jej rozmyślania przerywa nagła ciemność, jaka pada na miasto. Amy podejrzewa, że może to być nadchodząca burza. Kiedy odwraca się, widzi jak nad miastem przelatuje Egg Carrier - powietrzna forteca Eggmana. Amy spogląda na nią przez jakiś czas, ale nagle coś uderza ją w głowę. Okazuje się że jest to mały niebieski ptak z naszyjnikiem: Flicky. Amy podnosi go i pyta czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Za jej plecami pojawia się jeden z robotów Eggmana, E-100 Alpha (ZERO). Zaczyna on gonić Amy, która ucieka razem z Flickym do pobliskiego baru z hamburgerami i kryje się przed jego wzrokiem. Robot odchodzi. Amy przygląda się niebieskiemu ptakowi i wnioskuje, że musiał on uciec od tamtego robota. Jeżyca obiecuje zaopiekować się nim i idzie na spacer po mieście. Po drodze, Amy spotyka Sonica i podbiega do niego. Jeżyca prosi Sonica, aby zaopiekował się Flickym, ale jeż odmawia. Sonic ucieka, a Amy zaczyna go ścigać. Dogania niebieskiego jeża przed wejściem do Twinkle Park. Nagle ich plecami pojawia się ten sam robot co poprzednio i Sonic przygotowuje się do walki z nim. Amy dostrzega w tym czasie napis na wejściu do parku rozrywki, mówiący o darmowym wstępie dla ''uroczych par. Jeżyca szybko wbiega do parku, a Sonic próbuje ją złapać. Będąc w parku, Amy i Flicky uciekają przed robotem i bezpiecznie udaje im się zbiec. Jednak po wyjściu zostają zaskoczeni przez ZERO i złapani. Robot zabiera ich na pokład Egg Carriera, a Sonicowi nie udaje się zdążyć uratować Amy. Amy i Flicky przebywają w jednej z cel więziennych na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Wkrótce przed ich celą zjawia się inny robot Eggmana, E-102 Gamma. Gamma każe Amy oddać niebieskiego ptaka, na co jeżyca odmawia. Po dłuższej kłótni, Amy pyta się dlaczego robot chce od niej Flicky'ego. Gamma nie ma pojęcia, po co ma zabierać ptaka i czemu Amy dba o coś o czym nawet nie wie. Amy robi się żal robota, który nie wie nawet dlaczego ma od niej zabrać Flicky'ego. Niespodziewanie Flicky wyrywa się z rąk jeżycy i podlatuje do Gammy, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. Robot nie wytrzymuje, otwiera drzwi do celi Amy i wypuszcza ją na wolność. Amy dziękuje robotowi i obiecuje, że kiedyś zostaną przyjaciółmi. Po wyjściu z więzienia, Amy zostaje zatrzymana przez Eggmana w kolejnym pokoju. Doktor przez mikrofon mówi jej, że aby iść dalej musi pobić jego rekord w grze o nazwie Hedgehog Hammer. Ku zaskoczeniu Robotnika, Amy pobija jego rekord i ucieka dalej. Jeżyca i Flicky przedzierają się przez Hot Shelter, cały czas uciekając przed ścigającym ich ZERO. Amy łapie się balona, który unosi ją do góry i pozwala uciec z Hot Sheltera. Nagle zjawia się pomarańczowe światełko i Amy zostaje przeniesiona do starożytnego miasta pełnego kolczatek. Jeżyca i Flicky udają się odwiedzić położony za miastem Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Spotykają tam pomarańczową kolczatkę. Podchodzi ona do Chao, które ze strachu uciekają przed nią. Kolczatka zapewnia ich, że nie stanie im się krzywda. Chao wracają do niej i jeden nawet daje się jej wziąć na ręce. Na zbiornikach dookoła ołtarza powstają małe fale wodne i po chwili wyłania się z nich dziwny, niebieski stwór. Amy nagle budzi się z powrotem wewnątrz Egg Carriera, tym razem na pokładowym basenie. Jeżyca postanawia uciec z fortecy Eggmana, ale na zewnątrz napada ją sam Doktor Robotnik. Sonic i Tails zjawiają się z pomocą, ale za późno. Eggman odbiera Amy niebieskiego ptaszka i wyciąga z jego naszyjnika Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman wypuszcza Flicky'ego na wolność i wzywa E-102 Gammę, aby rozprawił się z intruzami. Doktor wycofuje się, pozostawiając walkę z Soniciem dla Gammy. Niebieski jeż pokonuje robota i mocno go uszkadza. Sonic przygotowuje się do zadania Gammie ostatecznego ciosu, ale na drodze staje mu Amy. Tłumaczy Sonicowi, że robot ten pomógł jej uciec od Eggmana i że jest jej przyjacielem. Sonic słucha się Amy i oszczędza robota. W tym czasie Egg Carrier zaczyna tracić wysokość, o czym wszystkich informuje Tails. Sonic każe Tailsowi zabrać Amy i uciekać, podczas gdy on sam zajmie się Eggmanem. Amy dziękuje na koniec Sonicowi za ratunek, oraz tłumaczy Gammie że pomogła mu w potrzebie, ponieważ tak robią przyjaciele. Tails zabiera Amy i Flicky'ego z niszczącego się Egg Carriera. Tails zostawia Amy z powrotem w Station Square, po czym idzie w swoją stronę. Amy w trakcie rozmowy z Flickym zauważa wewnątrz jego wisiorka zdjęcie rodziny ptaka. Aby znaleźć jego rodziców, jeżyca postanawia przeszukać bazę Eggmana w Mystic Ruins, o której powiedział jej wcześniej Gamma. Amy dociera do fortecy Eggmana i próbuje ją spokojnie przeszukać, ale pojawia się ZERO i zaczyna ścigać jeżycę. Amy i Flicky'emu udaje się uciec, ale wciąż nie znaleźli rodziców ptaka. Amy zaczyna wkrótce rozumieć, że Flicky musiał uciec z Egg Carriera. Jeżyca udaje się łódką/tratwą na pokład rozbitego na środku oceanu okrętu. Na pokładzie Egg Carriera, Amy odnajduje rodzinę Flicky'ego. Szczęśliwy ptaszek zaczyna latać dookoła z rodzicami. Nagle zjawia się robot ZERO i uderza małego Flicky'ego pięścią. Ptak pada nieprzytomny na ziemię, a Amy stara się go ocucić. Jeżyca wpada w furię i niszczy robota, który uderzył ptaka. Amy wraca następnie do sprawdzania stanu zdrowia ptaka. Niebieski Flicky na całe szczęście budzi się i może normalnie latać. Ptasia rodzina dziękuje Amy za pomoc, po czym odlatuje. Amy zadowolona z siebie zamierza opowiedzieć o wszystkim Sonicowi, aby ten zaczął ją szanować. Wkrótce jeżyca wraca do domu. Niedługo po powrocie do Station Square, miasto zostaje zaatakowane przez wielkiego wodnego stwora Perfect Chaosa, który niszczy miasto katastrofalną powodzią. Perfect Chaos w tym czasie pochłania energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i rozrzuca na wszystkie strony pozbawione energii klejnoty. Amy znajduje jednego z nich i podaje Sonicowi. Niebieski jeż otrzymuje pozostałe szmaragdy od swoich przyjaciół. Tails tłumaczy, że Chaos korzysta tylko z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a Sonic będzie mógł wykorzystać ich pozytywną energię. Mieszkańcy Station Square zagrzewają Sonica do walki. Niebieski jeż wchłania pozytywną energię szmaragdów, która pochodzi z serc i uczuć jego przyjaciół. Sonic przyjmuje formę Super Sonica i powstrzymuje Perfect Chaosa. Perfect Chaos zostaje zniszczony przez Sonica, ale sam Chaos wciąż żyje. Chaos, który powrócił do swojej podstawowej formy, zostaje otoczony przez grupę Chao i cały gniew potwora znika. Tails mówi, że Super Sonic musiał zneutralizować negatywne uczucia Chaosa. Po chwili zjawia się Tikal i mówi Chaosowi, że są to Chao których strzegł przed laty. Żyją one obecnie w pokoju i harmonii z ludźmi. Kolczatka dziękuje Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom za pomoc, po czym razem z Chaosem unoszą się w niebo i znikają. Sonic Adventure 2 Amy dowiaduje się że Sonic został zamknięty w więzieniu na Prison Island, przez wojskową organizację GUN. Jeżyca rusza uratować ukochanego i na jednym z położonych w pobliżu wyspy lotniskowców widzi jeża. Radośnie rzuca się na niego, ale po chwili odkrywa że nie jest to Sonic, a czarny jeż Shadow, któremu towarzyszą nietoperzyca Rouge i Doktor Eggman. Amy widząc że pomyliła jeże zaczyna uciekać, a Eggman ją goni. Na pomoc przybywa Tails, w swoim samolocie Cyclone. Pomiędzy lisem a doktorem wywiązuje się walka, w wyniku której Eggman ucieka, mówiąc że tym razem da Tailsowi spokój, ale zapowiada również że następnym razem nie da mu tyle szczęścia. Tails pyta się Amy co ją sprowadza na wyspę, na co jeżyca odpowiada mu że przybyła uratować Sonica. Tails nie mając wyboru, łączy siły z Amy i szturmuje wojskowe więzienie, odwracając przy tym uwagę robotów. Pozwala to Amy dostać się do celi w której uwięziony jest Sonic. Amy pyta się dlaczego Sonic został tu zamknięty, na co jeż odpowiada że siedzi przez podrobionego jeża. Amy wnioskuje że Sonicowi chodziło o czarnego jeża, którego wcześniej spotkała. Jeżyca zamierza powiedzieć Sonicowi gdzie ostatnio widziała Shadowa, ale pod warunkiem że Sonic ją poślubi. Niebieski jeż odrzuca jej propozycję i Amy nie mając wyboru wykorzystuję specjalną kartę do otwarcia celi i wypuszczenia Sonica. Jeż wybiega szybko na zewnątrz, nie odpowiadając Amy na pytanie kto namalował liczne, skomplikowane obliczenia na ścianach celi. Jakiś czas później, Amy i Tails dowiadują się od Sonica że muszą natychmiast opuścić wyspę, ponieważ ta za chwilę wyleci w powietrze. Bohaterowie wsiadają do samolotu Cyclone i uciekają w samą porę. Pod wieczór w dzień X, Doktor Eggman przejmuje kontrolę nad telewizorami i ekranami komunikacyjnymi w Central City, mając ludzkości do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Daleko w kosmosie, Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK aktywuje swoją najpotężniejszą broń: Armatę Zaćmienia. Doktor chcąc pokazać światu potęgę swojego imperium, wystrzeliwuje potężny promień, który omija Ziemię i trafia w Księżyc. W wyniku eksplozji połowa Księżyca zostaje wysadzona, a Eggman rozpoczyna 24-godzinne odliczanie do oddania kolejnego strzału, tym razem w stronę Ziemi. Amy, Sonic i Tails stojąc na miejskich ulicach obserwują jak połowa Księżyca znika. Tails zastanawia się w jaki sposób Eggman mógł zgromadzić tyle energii. Sonic dochodzi do wniosku, że doktor musiał mieć przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu i dlatego ich szukał. Tails pokazuje Sonicowi żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, który trzymał wcześniej schowany. Lis tłumaczy, że Szmaragdy Chaosu wzajemnie na siebie oddziałują, dlatego może go wykorzystać do namierzenia Eggmana. Nagle zjawia się policja i próbuje otoczyć Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Niebieski jeż mówi że odwróci uwagę policji, podczas gdy Tails i Amy uciekną i znajdą kryjówkę, aby namierzyć z niej Eggmana. Tails i Amy znajdują schronienie w jednej z miejskich uliczek. Nazajutrz kontaktuje się z nimi Sonic, narzekając na policję i pytając, czy lis namierzył już Eggmana. Tails mówi że nie odbiera sygnału od żadnego z sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu, wnioskując że Eggman musiał zabrać Szmaragdy w kosmos. Nagle z pobliskiej studzienki kanalizacyjnej wychodzi Knuckles, tłumacząc Tailsowi i Amy że musiał zgubić się w kopalniach, szukając odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Tails informuje wszystkich że odbiera sygnał z limuzyny Prezydenta i zamierza za nią podążać, mając nadzieję że ułatwi to namierzenie Eggmana. Sonic mówi że obaj spotkają się w limuzynie. Tails, mając swój samolot w trybie gokartu, rusza za Prezydentem. Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zbierają się pod piramidą, w której, według Knucklesa, ma się mieścić baza Eggmana. Sonic postanawia poszukać w bazie promu kosmicznego, który mogliby dolecieć na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK. Tails jako pierwszy rusza oczyścić wejście do bazy, a następnie Sonic przeprowadza pozostałych przez korytarze piramidy. Drużyna zatrzymuje się tuż przed wejściem do centrali bazy, ponieważ jest chroniona przez specjalne drzwi, wymagające włożenia do nich trzech kluczy. Sonic, Tails i Amy przekonują Knucklesa, aby to on znalazł klucze, ponieważ jest najsławniejszym na świecie poszukiwaczem skarbów. Po męczących dla kolczatki poszukiwaniach trzy klucze zostały odnalezione, co pozwoliło otworzyć drzwi. Bohaterowie zostali zaskoczeni przez przybycie Doktora Eggmana, który wyszedł z tylnych drzwi. Doktor przywołał do siebie Egg Golema, potężnego robota strzegącego piramidy i wydał mu rozkaz do ataku. Sonicowi udało się mocno uszkodzić golema i na dodatek zrzucić z jego głowy mechanizm sterujący, przez co robot zbuntował się przeciwko Eggmanowi. Bohaterowie na czas zdążyli złapać kosmiczny prom i polecieć w kosmos. Podczas zbliżania się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK prom uderzył w pobliski meteoryt i doznał poważnych uszkodzeń. Z ładowni wypadły wszystkie zebrane przez Knucklesa odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, przez co kolczatka szybko przejął stery aby wyłapać fragmenty. Nie mając jednak doświadczenia w pilotowaniu promu, Knuckles wprowadził pojazd w turbulencje. Na szczęście wszystkim udało się wylądować na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK w jednym kawałku. Knuckles udał się na szukanie zaginionych odłamków, podczas gdy Amy, Sonic i Tails zaczęli obmyślać plan powstrzymania Eggmana. Tails za pomocą swojego komputera ogląda plan ARKi i informuje Amy i Sonica, że Armata Zaćmienia chroniona jest przez bardzo silne osłony i żaden atak z zewnątrz nie może jej zniszczyć, dlatego trzeba zaatakować od wewnątrz. Lis wyciąga szybko żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, którym okazuje się być sztuczny Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails tłumaczy Sonicowi że ma takie same właściwości jak normalny szmaragd, ale jest mniej potężny. Lis mówi że znajdzie źródło zasilania kolonii i zniszczy je, podczas gdy Sonic odnajdzie pokój kontrolny armaty i podłoży do niej sztuczny szmaragd. Bohaterowie ruszają, zostawiając Amy w tyle. Zagubiona jeżyca błąka się po opuszczonym ośrodku badawczym, kiedy niespodziewanie napada ją Doktor Eggman, wymierzając pistolet w jej głowę. Naukowiec grozi Amy śmiercią, jeśli jeżyca nie powie mu gdzie są Sonic i Tails. Niebieski jeż wchodzi do ośrodka badawczego i zastaje tam Eggmana, przykładającego pistolet do głowy Amy. Doktor każe Sonicowi położyć Szmaragd Chaosu na środku pokoju, a Amy nic się nie stanie. Sonic kładzie szmaragd i zostaje natychmiastowo zamknięty w kapsule. Eggman mówi że jeż ma przy sobie podrobiony Szmaragd Chaosu, a Tails pyta się jak doktor na to wpadł. Eggman mając pewność że Sonic miał przy sobie nieprawdziwy szmaragd zamierza ukarać jeża i wystrzeliwuje kapsułę z pokładu Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Ta wybucha w przestrzeni kosmicznej i wszyscy myślą że Sonic nie żyje. Amy zaczyna płakać nad śmiercią jeża. Następnie Eggman obiecuje wypuścić Amy i Tailsa, jeśli oddadzą mu prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails nie zamierza się jednak poddawać i staje do walki z Eggmanem, chcąc pomścić Sonica. Tails pokonuje Eggmana, ale doktor potajemnie wymyka się z ostatnim Szmaragdem Chaosu. Amy i lis opłakują Sonica. Tails mówi smutny do krótkofalówki, że zadanie zostało wykonane, a po chwili ku jego zaskoczeniu odzywa się w niej głos Sonica. Niebieski jeż gratuluje Tailsowi dobrze wykonanego zadania i mówi żeby razem z Amy wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Amy i Tails odwracają się aby zobaczyć przez pobliskie okno co Sonic ma im do pokazania. Potężne eksplozję uszkadzają Armatę Zaćmienia do tego stopnia, że nie jest ona zdolna do oddania strzału. Sonic stojący na czubku działa posyła uśmiech w stronę bohaterów. Eggman w tym czasie zgromadził siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i zasilił nimi działo, które nie wystrzeliło, a jedynie ukazało wiadomość ostrzegawczą i uaktywniło alarm. Na ekranie głównego komputera Eggman dostrzegł nagranie swojego dziadka, Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Sonic i Knuckles przebywając w opuszczonym laboratorium poczuli silne wibracje. Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu zjawiła się Rouge, którą Prezydent poinformował o zbliżającej się w stronę planety Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że stacja mknie z wielką szybkością w stronę Ziemi. Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Rouge oglądają resztę nagrania w opuszczonym laboratorium. Gerald wyjaśnia, że ludzie odczują jego zemstę, kiedy na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK zostanie zebranych siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, uruchomi się nieodwracalny program zniszczenia Ziemi. Nagranie urywa się, a następnie zaczyna od nowa, kiedy jeden z wojskowych pyta się profesora czy chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, a następnie wydaje swoim żołnierzom rozkaz. Do laboratorium wkracza Eggman i wyjaśnia kim był dla niego profesor. Knuckles każe doktorowi natychmiast zatrzymać kolonię, ale ten odpowiada że zrobiłby to już dawno gdyby miał szansę. Eggman dostrzega również, że Sonicowi udało się przeżyć, po czym podaje Rouge pamiętnik swojego dziadka. Nietoperzyca wkłada dyskietkę do pobliskiego komputera i zaczyna głośno odczytywać. Wszyscy zgromadzeni dowiadują się o tajnym planie Geralda. W pamiętniku profesor pisze, że wojsko wylądowało na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, aby zniszczyć wszystkie projekty badawcze, oraz zlikwidować osoby powiązane z Projektem Shadow. Kolonia została następnie zamknięta, z powodu incydentu, aby nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Gerald znalazł później imię swojej wnuczki, Marii, na liście osób które zginęły w wyniku ataku wojska. Profesor zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swoimi uczuciami i chcąc pomścić wnuczkę, przygotował cały plan, którego celem było zniszczenie Ziemi przez kosmiczną stację. Głównym wykonawcą jego pośmiertnej woli miał być Shadow, któremu Gerald wyprał mózg i przekazał całą swoją wolę zniszczenia ludzkości. Dlatego też Eggman postanowił wykorzystać Shadowa w podboju świata, ale nie spodziewał się że czarny jeż będzie chciał zniszczyć planetę. Eggman tłumaczy, że rdzeń kolonii jest bardzo mocno podatny na eksplozje i przy kontakcie z Ziemią doprowadzi do ogromnego wybuchu, który zniszczy całą planetę. Tails mówi że kolonia musi być natychmiast zatrzymana. Doktor ma plan, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i tym samym unieruchomić kolonię. Rouge wpada na pomysł, aby Knuckles wykorzystał swój Główny Szmaragd, który ma ponoć moc zatrzymywania energii pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Knuckles potwierdza to i zamierza pomóc w zatrzymaniu ARKi. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy łączą siły, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu pędzącą do rdzenia. Eggman i Tails oczyszczają początkowe korytarze z robotów strażniczych, po czym do akcji wchodzą Knuckles i Rouge, otwierający drogę prosto do rdzenia. Okazuje się, że broni go Biolizard, który blokuję bohaterom drogę. Shadow odwraca uwagę potwora i zadaje mu poważne obrażenia. Jaszczur wykonuje potężną Kontrolę Chaosu i łączy się z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK, prowadząc ją do zderzenia z Ziemią. Tymczasem Amy chce w jakiś sposób pomóc w ocaleniu świata. Dlatego widzi jak Shadow obserwuje Ziemię z okna Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Amy prosi jeża aby pomógł pozostałym, ale Shadow mówi że wykonał swoje zadanie i zresztą nie ma już żadnego sposobu na zatrzymanie kolonii. Amy przekonuje Shadowa, że ludzie mogą być samolubni i źli, ale są głównie dobrzy, zwłaszcza jeśli się postarają i nie porzucą swoich marzeń. Amy mówi również, że zawsze mają powód aby być szczęśliwymi, dlatego Shadow powinien im pomóc. Słowa Amy przypominają Shadowowi jego ostatnie spotkanie z Marią, kiedy dziewczynka przed wysłaniem do w kapsule ratunkowej na Ziemię, prosiła jeża o to aby dał całej ludzkości szansę na radość i pozwolić im spełniać marzenia. Shadow przypomina sobie prawdziwą obietnicę złożoną Marii i rusza do rdzenia ARK, aby zatrzymać kolonię. Ostateczna transformacja Biolizarda, Finalhazard, zostaje zniszczona przez Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, ale przed śmiercią zdążyła wprowadzić kolonię w strefę przyciągania ziemskiego. Sonic i Shadow aby zatrzymać kolonię rzucają wspólnie potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przenosi kosmiczną stację z dala od Ziemi. Sonic wraca bezpiecznie na pokład ARK, lecz Shadow tracąc swoją moc spada na ziemię i jak się wszystkim wydaje - ginie. Sonic wraca do czekających na niego przyjaciół na pokładzie ARK. Rouge pyta się gdzie jest Shadow, na co Sonic pokazuje jej limiter: pierścień blokujący moc Shadowa, który czarny jeż nosił na dłoni, ale upuścił w trakcie walki. Bohaterowie rozmawiają między sobą krótko, głównie o wszystkich wydarzeniach jakie miały ostatnio miejsce, po czym opuszczają ARK z zamiarem powrotu na Ziemię. Sonic wychodzi jako ostatni, żegnając się słowami "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". Sonic Advance Doktor Eggman ponownie porywa zwierzątka i wykorzystuje je jako napęd do swoich robotów. Naukowiec buduje również stację Cosmic Angel Zone, połączoną ze stacją X-Zone, które ma zamiar wykorzystać do podboju świata. Amy Sonic, Tails i Knuckles łączą siły, aby wspólnie powstrzymać Eggmana i znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu. Po drodze toczą z doktorem liczne walki, oraz niszczą Mecha Knucklesa. Amy, Tails i Knuckles docierają na stację kosmiczna Eggmana i pokonują tam doktora. Następnie Sonic dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica i na powierzchni Księżyca niszczy ostatecznego robota. Bohaterowie wyczekują jego powrotu na Ziemię, lecz jeż nie wraca. Po kilku tygodniach Tails odnajduje jeża i razem z nim wraca do Amy i Knucklesa. Sonic Heroes Amy siedzi na plaży, czytając gazetę, w której widnieje zdjęcie Sonica, marząc o ponownym spotkaniu niebieskiego jeża. Silny wiatr wyrywa jej gazetę z ręki, ale siedzący na pobliskim parasolu Cream i Cheese łapią gazetę, próbując ją podać Amy. Wiatr jednak powraca i jest tak silny, że zdmuchuje z pomostu Cream i Cheese'a, ale łapie ich Big, przyciągając do siebie swoją wędką. Po chwili, Big dostrzega że na zdjęciu Sonica w gazecie widoczny jest Żabek, a Cream dostrzega złapanego obok Chocolę, brata Cheese'a. Amy, chcąc złapać Sonica, zamierza pomóc przyjaciołom w poszukiwaniach ich zgub i razem z nimi rusza na wyprawę. Po dotarciu do Ocean Palace, Team Rose spotyka Doktora Eggmana, który pilotuje swojego nowego robota. Eggman dowiaduje się, że to Amy i jej przyjaciele odpowiadają za zniszczenie wielu jego robotów, dlatego zamierza dać jej nauczkę. Jego robot zostaje jednak zniszczony przez Amy, a doktor ucieka. Drużyna rusza następnie do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis, w poszukiwaniu Sonica, którego obecność wyczuwa Amy. Spotykają tam Team Sonic, której oczywiście przewodzi Sonic. Amy uznaje że Sonic nie ma dokąd uciec i że musi ją teraz poślubić. Big i Cream zamierzają odzyskać od Sonica Żabka i Chocolę. Wywiązuje się z tego walka, z której zwycięsko wychodzi Amy, ale Sonic jej ucieka. Zawiedziona jeżyca udaje się z przyjaciółmi do Casino Parku, aby dopaść tam Eggmana i, jak sama uważa, ułatwić sobie złapanie Sonica. Wkrótce spotykają się z doktorem, który wyraźnie nie jest zadowolony z widoku tej trójki. Eggman wysyła do walki z Team Rose swoją armię robotów, która zostaje jednak pokonana. Amy, Cream i Big docierają do Rail Canyon. Big wyczuwa w pobliżu Żabka, a Cheese mówi, że Chocola jest blisko. Amy zamierza pomóc im w odzyskaniu przyjaciół, infiltrując bazę Eggmana w Bullet Station. Spotykają tam jednak okręt przewożący broń, który pilotuje sam Eggman. Cream, Cheese i Big cieszą się, że wkrótce odzyskają swoich przyjaciół. Amy zamierza złapać Eggmana, zanim zrobi to Sonic. Okręt zostaje zniszczony, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazuje się być kukłą. Bohaterowie nie znajdują również w pobliżu swoich przyjaciół i mocno się o nich martwią. Amy podnosi drużynę na duchu i razem z nią rusza na położoną na północy dżunglę, aby znaleźć prawdziwego Eggmana i wypytać go, dlaczego stoi za porywaniem Chao. W głębi dżungli, drużyna spotyka Team Chaotix. Przywódca drużyny, Vector, chce zadać Amy pytanie, ale ta myśli że chce się z nią umówić na randkę i odmawia. Wściekły krokodyl wyzywa Amy od szczeniaków, mówiąc że nie jest przez nią brany na poważnie. Towarzyszący mu Espio każde oddać Cream Cheese'a. Cream zaczyna podejrzewać, że Chaotix stoi za porwaniem Chocoli, ale Vector wyraźnie zdziwiony temu przeczy. Big nie lubi, kiedy jego przyjaciele są obrażani i wkrótce pomiędzy drużynami dochodzi do bójki, z której Team Rose wychodzi cało. Drużyna dociera następnie do nawiedzonego zamku. Big i Cream boją się wchodzić do środka, ale Amy przekonuje ich do tego, mówiąc że muszą znaleźć Żabka i Chocolę. Przy wyjściu z zamku spotykają Eggmana, którego Amy oskarża o porwanie przyjaciół Biga i Cream, którzy proszą o ich zwrócenie. Doktor nie słucha ich, a jedynie posyła do walki kolejną armię robotów, którą drużyna pokonuje. Niedługo Amy, Cream i Big docierają na jeden z powietrznych okrętów całej floty Doktora Eggmana, lecącej nad ziemską stratosferą. Amy zamierza dopaść Eggmana i rozprawić się z nim na dobre, docierając na okręt flagowy całej floty. Tam, dochodzi pomiędzy Team Rose, a Eggmanem, pilotującym jego ostatecznego robota, do walki. Drużynie udaje się pokonać robota. Przeszukując zgliszcza maszyny, drużyna natrafia na ciało Eggmana, które zaczyna się rozpuszczać, wypuszczając na wolność Żabka i Chocolę. Radośni Big i Cheese rzucają się na swoich przyjaciół, ciesząc z ich powrotu. Z rozpuszczającej się kałuży słychać dźwięk tajemniczego robota, który skopiował dane Chaosa, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Cheese i Chocola dziękują Amy, a Żabek wskakuje na głowę Biga. Cream dostrzega po chwili stojącego w oddali Sonica, do którego zaczyna biec Amy. Później, tego samego dnia, Team Rose, Team Sonic i Team Dark i zbierają się na placu w Final Fortress, widząc tajemniczą sylwetkę robota, stojącą na wysokiej wieży w kształcie Eggmana. Robotem okazuje się być Neo Metal Sonic, który wystrzeliwuje w niebo piorun. Następnie nad wieżą pojawia się błyskawica, która wysadza budowlę. Po chwili dookoła zaczynają krążyć metalowe odłamki i fragmenty wieży, składające się w ciało wielkiego potwora. Do pozostałych drużyn dołącza się Chaotix, a wszyscy bohaterowie obserwują ze strachem transformację Metal Sonica. Wkrótce robot przyjmuje formę Metal Madness i wydaje z siebie ryk. Do bohaterów dołącza Eggman i ogłasza, że Metal Sonic dokonał swojej transformacji. Pobliskie Egg Pawny uciekają z fortecy, wystraszone rozmiarami robota. Doktor tłumaczy drużynom, że Metal Sonic połączył dane bohaterów z mocą Chaosa, co dało mu super siłę. Drużyny pokazują Eggmanowi zebrane przez siebie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor mówi jednak, że nawet z mocą szmaragdów, szanse na zwycięstwo są nikłe i że potrzebny byłby cud. Sonic zamierza rozprawić się z robotem i dołączają do niego Tails i Knuckles. Pozostałe drużyny oferują swoją pomoc: odwrócą uwagę robota, kiedy niebieski jeż i jego drużyna wykorzystają moc szmaragdów do użycia super mocy. Tak więc cztery drużyny jednoczą się przeciwko Metal Sonicowi, a by pokonać go i powstrzymać przed podbojem świata. Team Rose, Team Chaotix i Team Dark odwracają uwagę Metal Madness, zadając mu również uszkodzenia. Nie powstrzymuje to jednak robota przed dokonaniem swojej ostatecznej transformacji w Metal Overlorda. Metal Sonic w swojej ostatecznej formie otrzymuje skrzydła i leci na podbój świata. Sonic dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica i przekazuje część swojej mocy Tailsowi, czyniąc go Super Tailsem i Knucklesowi. Bohaterowie wspólnymi siłami pokonują złego robta.Neo Metal Sonic zostaje pokonany i powraca do swojej pierwotnej formy. Sonic obiecuje że będzie gotowy na rewanż z Metal Soniciem w przyszłości po czym ucieka przed goniącą go Amy. Jeżyca żegna się z Cream i Bigiem, a następnie ściga ukochanego. Shadow the Hedgehog Czarni kosmici, Black Arms, dokonują inwazji na ziemię. Ich przywódca, Black Doom, rozkazuje Shadowowi przynieść siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na Black Comet. Amy, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem, Knucklesem, Rouge i Eggmanem docierają na kometę i próbują powstrzymać Shadowa, przed oddaniem Black Doomowi szmaragdów. Black Doom mówi jednak, że planuje ocalić ludzi od ich własnej chciwości, która kieruje do wymarcia ich gatunku. Przywódca kosmitów tłumaczy, że wykorzysta ludzi jako surowiec energetyczny dla larw swoich kosmitów, po czym odbiera Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykonuje na nich potężną Kontrolę Chaosu. W wyniku tego, orbitująca jak dotąd nad Ziemią Czarna Kometa zostaje teleportowana na powierzchnie planety, w sam środek zrujnowanego miasta. Tam wypuszcza silne korzenie, które przytwierdzają ją do podłoża. Black Doom wyjaśnia następnie, że Czarna Kometa nie mogłaby samodzielnie przebić się przez atmosferę Ziemi, z powodu swojej niewielkiej szybkości. Jednak dzięki Szmaragdom Chaosu, Black Doom mógł przetransportować kometę na powierzchnię planety. Amy i jej przyjaciele nie zamierzają się jednak poddać i chcą zniszczyć kometę, lecz zostają sparaliżowani przez gaz. Black Doom tłumaczy, że ten gaz całkowicie sparaliżuje cały ich system nerwowy, a następnie posyła swoje larwy, aby pożywiły się nieruchomymi ciałami. Shadow jest jednak niewrażliwy na gaz i zamierza zniszczyć Black Dooma. Wściekły i zdumiony przywódca kosmitów zamierza odebrać Shadowowi życie, które mu kiedyś dał, za jego niesubordynację. Black Doom kieruje się w głąb komety, a Shadow podąża za nim. Do sparaliżowanej Amy oraz reszty postaci dociera stare nagranie od Profesora Geralda, w którym tłumaczy on że kosmitów można zniszczyć za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia. Amy i reszcie udaje się opuścić Black Comet bezpiecznie. Pozwala to Shadowowi dokonać transformacji w Super Shadowa i ostatecznie zniszczyć Black Dooma. Taki sam los spotyka Black Comet, która przeniesiona w kosmos zostaje wysadzona przez Armatę Zaćmienia. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge i Eggman obserwują jak Czarna Kometa zostaje zniszczona. Rouge ma nadzieję że Shadowowi nic się nie stało, a Amy zapewnia go że z pewnością wszystko z nim w porządku. Eggman próbuje się po cichu wymknąć, aby zebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale Knuckles zaczyna gonić go, próbując powstrzymać. Amy jest również partnerką Shadowa na poziomie przedstawionym poniżej. Niekoniecznie są powiązane z kanonicznym zakończeniem, jako że zależą od wyborów gracza. Cryptic Castle Amy, Cream i Cheese udali się do nietypowo wyglądającego zamku. W trakcie jego przemierzania, Amy zgubiła swoją przyjaciółkę. Shadow może pomóc jeżycy w odnalezieniu Cream i Cheese'a, ukrytych w nawiedzonym zamku. Sonic Battle Historia Rouge Amy przybywa do Emerald Town w poszukiwaniu Sonica. Jeżyca płoszy niebieskiego jeża, a chwilę potem Tailsa. Zostaje jej jednak robot Emerl. Wtedy zjawia się Rouge i postanawia zabrać robota ze sobą. Amy jednak nie pozwala Rouge zabrać Emerla i między dziewczynami ropoczyna się bitwa, z której nietoperzyca wychodzi zwycięsko u ucieka z Emerlem. Jakiśczas później na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Central City, Amy ponownie atakuje Rouge, próbując odzyskać Emerla, ale przegrywa. Historia Amy Zdeterminowana Amy próbuje przyciągnąć uwagę Sonica. Niebieski jeż znika jej jednak sprzed oczu, zabierając ze sobą Emerla na kolejny trening. Tailsowi nie podoba się luźne podejście do Emerla, jako do wspólnego dziecka Sonica i Amy, i próbuje przekonać jeżycę, że Eggman może chcieć zabrać robota. Amy nie słucha go jednak i szybko biegnie za Soniciem. Dogania ich na pobliskiej plaży. Sonic robi się nerwowy, natomiast Emerl wita Amy jako swoją mamę. Jeżycy podoba się, że Emerl nauczył się nowych słów, do momentu kiedy robot nie zaczyna zwracać się w arogancki sposób, podobny do Sonica. Amy uderza niebieskiego jeża i pyta, jak wychowuje Emerla. Robot zauważa to uderzenie i zaczyna drwić z Amy, że nie dałaby rady zabić w ten sposób muchy. Sonic, przeczuwając na co się zanosi, szybko ucieka. Amy próbuje zawołać Sonica z powrotem, ale zaczyna (na swój sposób) rozumieć co miał na myśli Sonic. Amy twierdzi, że Sonic zostawił jej Emerla po to, aby mogła się wykazać jako matka i zaopiekować się robotem. Pamiętając że zawiodła, kiedy Rouge odebrała jej Emerla, zamierza tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. Emerl znika jednak Amy z przed oczu i jeżyca rusza na jego poszukiwania. Znajduje go nieco dalej, po innej stronie plaży. Emerl ma zamiar stanąć do walki z robotem E-121 Phi, przedtem wyzywając go. Amy podchodzi do Emerla i uderza go, krzycząc żeby nie mówił do innych w taki sposób. Phi przygotowuje się do walki, ale również otrzymuje cios od Amy, oraz kilka gróźb. Robot nie zamierza się jednak poddawać i staje do walki, razem z drugim Phi, przeciwko Amy i Emerlowi. Zniszczone roboty Phi upuszczają dwa odłamki Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zbiera Amy. Emerl wyjaśnia jej, jak działają na niego Szmaragdy Chaosu. Amy zamierza zebrać ich jak najwięcej i udowodnić w ten sposób Sonicowi, że może być idealną żoną. Najpierw jednak, zabiera Emerla do swojego apartamentu w Central City. Na miejscu wita ich króliczka Cream, oraz Chao Cheese. Cream przedstawia się Emerlowi, mówiąc również, że słyszała o nim od Amy. Gizoid odpowiada że jest robotem Sonica, na co Amy przytakuje i mówi, że powstał specjalnie po to, aby Amy mogła wykazać się swoimi umiejętnościami żony i matki. Cream twierdzi że jest inaczej, ale widząc jak Amy zaczyna się denerwować, zamierza zmienić temat. Dowiaduje się, że Emerl przyszedł razem z Amy, aby nauczyć się nowych ataków. Cream mówi, że nie podobają jej się bijatyki, ale Amy odpowiada jej, że nie będzie to prawdziwa walka, a jedynie trenowanie boksu. Kiedy Cream o tym słyszy, mówi że ma ważne sprawy do załatwienia i szybko ucieka. Amy i Emerl przystępują do ćwiczeń. Trening staje się bardzo intensywny, a dla Amy wymęczający. Emerl nie ma jednak dość i chce ćwiczyć dalej. Amy mówi mu, żeby pobawił się na zewnątrz, co da jej czas na ochłonięcie. Kiedy Emerl wraca, dowiaduje się od Cream że Amy odpoczywa. Mówi również o tym, że Amy trenuje boksowanie od kiedy Rouge porwała Gizoida, aby nabrać siły i móc w przyszłości bronić Emerla. Kiedy okazało się, że trening pozwala również na schudnięcie, Amy postanowiła ćwiczyć codziennie, co doprowadziło do przemęczenia. Cream i Cheese również są zmęczeni, ponieważ Amy trenowała razem z nimi. Po chwili, Amy podchodzi do Emerla i Cream, mówiąc im, że mogą trenować dalej. Króliczka mówi, że Amy nie może trenować w takim stanie, ale jeżyca nie zwraca na to uwagi i przystępuje do ćwiczeń z Emerlem, Cream i Cheesem. Po treningu, Amy idzie ponownie się położyć. Emerl wykrywa w pobliżu Szmaragd Chaosu i Amy szybko wstaje aby go posłuchać. Emerl biegnie szybko w stronę, z której odbiera sygnał szmaragdu. Amy idzie za nim, zostawiając Cream do pilnowania apartamentu. Na skrzyżowaniu dróg, Amy pyta się Emerla w którą stronę mają iść. Niespodziewanie atakuje ich Chaos Gamma. Amy poznaje, z jego zewnętrznego wyglądu, E-102 Gammę i pyta się czy robot rzeczywiście nim jest. Chaos Gamma odpowiada Amy, że nie ma w swojej bazie danych takiego imienia, oraz że nie jest Gammą. Robot zostaje pokonany przez bohaterów i wycofuje się. Emerl mówi Amy, że powinni iść w stronę Night Babylon, ale Amy ma złą opinię o tej dzielnicy. W Night Babylon, szybko zostają zaatakowani przez E-121 Phi. Amy i Emerl niszczą roboty i zdobywają dwa kolejne odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu. Emerl wykrywa ostatni, piąty, brakujący odłamek w Club Rouge. Amy nie podoba się to miejsce, ale zamierza zajrzeć tam w poszukiwaniu odłamków. Kiedy wchodzi razem z Emerlem, pojawia się Rouge. Amy każe jej oddać odłamek i prawie dochodzi do walki, ale Emerl każe uspokoić się dziewczynom. Mimo wszystko, Amy nie zamierza rezygnować z walki o odłamek. Rouge przegrywa pierwszy pojedynek i zamierza oddać odłamek, pod jednym warunkiem: Emerl musi ją pokonać w pojedynku, bez używania żadnych specjalnych ataków. Rouge przegrywa pojedynek z Emerlem i oddaje odłamek. Amy mówi że powinna razem z Emerlem wrócić do Tailsa, aby skompletować szmaragd. Rouge mówi im, że Eggman posiada cztery Szmaragdy Chaosu, oraz zdobycie ich nie będzie łatwe, zwłaszcza że doktor może szykować niecną sztuczkę. Przed odejściem, Emerl wykrywa jeszcze jeden szmaragd, a Rouge mówi, że musi być to Szmaragd Chaosu który posiada Shadow. Amy pyta się co czarny jeż tutaj robi, a nietoperzyca odpowiada, że śpi i musi zregenerować swoje siły. Amy chce wiedzieć więcej, więc Rouge mówi jej, że kiedy się obudzi, pójdzie prosto do Emerla. Amy i Emerl postanawiają wrócić do Tailsa. Kiedy docierają do jego warsztatu, wręczają mu odłamki i otrzymują ukończony szmaragd. Gizoid dziękuje Tailsowi i Amy, mówiąc że czuje, jak jego moce wracają. Po chwili zjawia się Sonic. Amy mówi niebieskiemu jeżowi, że zaopiekowała się i wychowała Emerla jak należy, czyniąc z niego dorosłego robota, czekając aż Sonic się jej oświadczy. Niebieski jeż mówi, żeby zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Kiedy jeżyca otwiera oczy, Sonica już nie ma, a został tylko Emerl. Amy mówi, że Sonic jest taki nieśmiały ''(z miłości do niej). Historia Cream Amy, Cream, Cheese i Emerl trenują boksowanie. Emerl udziela Amy porad na temat sposobów dzięki którym uda jej się schudnąć. Amy dziękuje Emerlowi i mówi, że pójdzie do sklepu aby kupić ''Super Diet Machine, która pozwoli jej szybciej spalać kalorie. Historia Shadowa Amy jest jedną z postaci, którą Emerl musi pokonać w pojedynku, przed przystąpieniem do walki z Shadowem. Historia Emerla Amy obserwuje, razem z innymi postaciami, jak Emerl walczy z Doktorem Eggmanem na pokładzie Death Egg. Eggman przegrywa walkę, ale za pomocą Final Egg Blastera udaje mu się zniszczyć kilka gwiazd. Emerl musi poddać się władzy naukowca, ponieważ ten dysponuje nieziemsko wielką mocą. Robot dokonuje transformacji w Ultimate Emerla i traci nad sobą panowanie. Czuje przez to ból, ale nie może zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Następnie kieruje Final Egg Blaster w Ziemię, aby ją zniszczyć, wbrew woli Eggmana. Doktor próbuje go powstrzymać, ale zostaje odepchnięty i powalony potężnym ciosem. Sonic udaje się na Death Egg z ciężkim sercem niszczy robota. Ciężko ranny Emerl uruchamia program autodestrukcji i zostawia po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym jest zaklęta jego dusza. Amy, podobnie jak Cream, opłakuje zniszczonego robota. Sonic Advance 3 Doktor Eggman wykonuje potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która rozdziela świat na siedem regionów. Naukowiec zajmuje również Ołtarz Szmaragdów i zabezpiecza Główny Szmaragd. Amy przebywa w tym czasie w Toy Kingdom. Niedługo potem spotyka Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa. Jeżyca twierdzi że jeż chciał zaprosić ją na randkę i zaczyna mu grozić młotkiem, a po chwili dołącza do drużyny. W końcu bohaterowie docierają pod Altar Emerald, gdzie toczą ostatnią walkę z Gemerlem, a następnie finałowym robotem Eggmana; Hyper Eggrobo. Następnie wykorzystują moc Głównego Szmaragdu do odnowienia świata. Doktor i jego robot wycofują się. Gemerl wykrywa jednak energię Szmaragdów Chaosu, które posiada Sonic, i atakuje niebieskiego jeża, zabierając mu klejnoty. Następnie wykorzystuje ich moc do transformacji w Ultimate Gemerla. Zdradza Eggmana i łapie jego Egg Mobile, a następnie rzuca nim w Sonica. Robot leci następnie w kosmos, aby podbić świat. Jednak zostawia za sobą szmaragdy, co wykorzystuje Sonic i dokonuje transformacji w Super Sonica. Razem z Eggmanem łączy siły i wspólnie pokonują Ultimate Gemerla. Amy, razem z Tailsem, Knucklesem i Cream pomaga obudzić nieprzytomnego po walce Sonica. Bohaterowie cieszą się na swój widok, po czym biegną ku nowej przygodzie. Sonic Rush Amy ruszyła na poszukiwanie Sonica, spotykając po drodze Cream i nową kotkę Blaze. Króliczka przedstawiła jeżycy Blaze. Amy prawie wpadła w szał, kiedy dowiedziała się że Blaze szuka Sonica, ale uspokoiła się kiedy kotka potwierdziła, że nic jej nie łączy z niebieskim jeżem. Amy zaakceptowała Blaze, ale jednocześnie ostrzegła żeby nie kręciła się za długo w pobliżu Sonica. Jakiś czas później Amy znalazła ukochanego, który zadał jej pytanie o miejsce pobytu Blaze. Jeżyca pomyślała że Sonic rzeczywiście czuje coś do kotki i ponownie się zdenerwowała, ale uspokoił ją tym razem Tails, wyjaśniając całą sytuację. Następnie jeżyca powiedziała gdzie ostatnio widziała Blaze. Następnie Amy znowu spotkała Cream i Blaze, przekazując im, że Sonic ich szuka. Blaze nie spodobało się to i kotka powiedziała że nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. Amy zaczęła tłumaczyć kotce że powinna umieć polegać na innych, ale jej wywód przerwał Knuckles. Kolczatka miał niewyrównane rachunki z Blaze i chciał dokończyć sprawę, ale Amy zatrzymała go i zapewniła odwrót przyjaciółkom. Po tym jak Sonic i Blaze pokonali Eggmana i Eggmana Nega, odpowiednika tego pierwszego z innego wymiaru, Amy ze swoim młotkiem przybyła pogratulować niebieskiemu jeżowi, ale spłoszyła go i zaczęła gonić. Później, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream i Sonic znaleźli nieprzytomną Blaze. Kotka powiedziała im, że Eggmani wyssali energię ze Szmaragdów Sol. Amy pomogła w zagrzaniu kotki do walki. Dzięki jej pomocy, oraz wsparciu pozostałych postaci, Blaze udało się napełnić szmaragdy mocą i dokonać transformacji w Burning Blaze. Z pomocą Super Sonica udało im się ostatecznie pokonać doktorów i ocalić dwa wymiary przed złączeniem. Sonic Rivals Doktor Eggman Nega przybywa z przyszłości i zamienia Amy w kartę za pomocą swojego aparatu. Kiedy Sonic i Tails zjawiają się na wyspie Onyx Island, Nega pokazuje im kartę Amy, a następnie zamienia lisa w kartę. Sonic ściga szalonego naukowca i po drodze uwalnia Tailsa, ale Amy wciąż jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Szalony naukowiec planuje wykorzystać kartę Amy do zasilenia swojego kosmicznego okrętu, Egg Destroyera, który pozwoli mu zamienić świat w wielką kartę. Sonic w porę powstrzymuje naukowca i niszczy jego bojowy okręt, a także uwalnia Amy. Jeżyca twierdzi, że jest to znak, że już zawsze będzie żyć długo i szczęśliwie z Soniciem. Jednak niebieski jeż mówi że musi jeszcze przeszukać karty i uratować pozostałe ofiary Eggmana Nega, po czym ucieka. Sonic Unleashed Doktor Eggman rozdziela świat na kilka fragmentów, uwalniając z niego istotę zwaną Dark Gaią. Nie przeszkadza to jednak Amy w podjęciu wyprawy, mającej na celu odnalezienie Sonica. Poszukiwania niebieskiego jeża zaprowadzają Amy do Spagonii, gdzie jeżyca spotyka wysokiego i mocno owłosionego jeża i małego, latającego stworka. Z początku zaczyna się do niego tulić, ale po pewnym czasie orientuje się że znowu pomyliła Sonica z kimś innym. Przeprasza zatem obcego i udaje się na dalsze poszukiwania ukochanego, nieświadoma tego że to tak naprawdę Sonic w formie Jeżołaka. Tej samej nocy Amy zostaje zmuszona do tańca z mieszkańcami Spagonii, których umysły są kontrolowane przez potwory Dark Gai. Ratują ją jednak Jeżołak i Chip. Sonic stawia Amy na nogi, po czym ucieka w swoją stronę. Amy spotyka po chwili Profesora Pickle'a, który wyjaśnia jej okoliczności, w jakich Sonic zyskał nową formę. Od tego momentu, Amy dołącza do Sonica, Tailsa i Chipa w ich misji odnowienia planety. Jeżyca przebywa razem z Profesorem Pickle w Spagonii, oczekując na powrót bohaterów. Po pewnym czasie profesor i Amy przenoszą się do ośrodka badawczego w Shamar. Kiedy Sonic i Chip przyłączają do planety jej ostatni fragment, Dark Gaia odzyskuje pełnię sił. Bohaterowie stają do ostatecznej walki z potworem. Dark Gaia rozsyła po całym świecie mrok i wszyscy mieszkańcy Ziemi obserwują tego efekty. Amy dowiaduje się od Profesora Pickle, że planeta pogrąży się w mroku destrukcji i wszystko jest stracone. Jednak Amy wierzy, że Sonic nie pozwoli by tak to się skończyło. Przeczucia Amy okazują się trafne. Sonic i Chip pokonują Dark Gaię i mrok ustępuje. Na świecie ponownie wstaje dzień. Profesor Pickle przyznaje Amy, że miała rację. Następnie rozpoczyna swój wywód na temat związku ciemności ze światłem, oraz panującego między nimi balansu, który może być wolą planety samą w sobie. Amy mówi, żeby profesor zachował swoją wypowiedź na później i pomógł jej przygotować przyjęcie powitalne dla Sonica. Sonic Generations Amy pomaga w zorganizowaniu przyjęcia urodzinowego dla Sonica. W trakcie imprezy, próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę niebieskiego jeża. Przyjęcie zostaje jednak zakłócone przez nagłe pojawienie się Time Eatera, który porywa przyjaciół niebieskiego jeża i rozrzuca ich w różnych okresach czasu. Amy zostaje pozbawiona kolorów i unieruchomiona przed wejściem do Chemical Plant, skąd zostaje uratowana przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Sonica. Jeżyca pojawia się później przed finałową walkę z Time Eaterem, sterowanym przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Eggmana. Razem z Knucklesem i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi niebieskiego jeża zagrzewa obu Soniców do walki. Jeże ostatecznie dokonują transformacji w Super Soniców i pokonują potwora. Wkrótce wszystko wraca do normalności i przyjaciele Sonica ponownie pojawiają się na przyjęciu. Knuckles komentuje, że Sonic nie był w połowie zły, za co Amy wymierza mu silny cios, posyłający go do zderzenia z pobliskim drzewem. Później jeżyca żegna Klasycznych Sonica i Tailsa, którzy muszą wracać do przeszłości. Sonic Lost World Amy i Knuckles opiekują się uratowanymi zwierzątkami.Kiedy Amy komunikuje się z Soniciem poprzez Miles PAD, czy jeż uratował już wszystkie zwierzątka z rąk Eggmana, otrzymuje wiadomość że doktor upuścił tylko jedną kapsułę. Na wieść o tym, Knuckles zaczyna chwalić się, że do tego czasu sam uratowałby wszystkie zwierzątka. Zostaje odepchnięty przez Amy, a następnie niesiony przez zwierzątka na plecach. Amy mówi, żeby Sonic i Tails szybko uratowali porwane przez doktora zwierzątka. Nieco później Amy i Knuckles widzą, jak energia zostaje wysysana ze świata, przez Ekstraktor z bazy Eggmana. Rośliny zaczynają umierać, a zwierzątka i powietrze wydają się zimne. Sonic i Tails mówią, że zrobią co w ich mocy aby zatrzymać wysysanie energii ze świata. Po dłuższym czasie, Amy ponownie kontaktuje się z Soniciem i mówi, że sytuacja jest krytyczna. Jeżyca traci siły i mówi Sonicowi, żeby skopał dla niej kilka tyłków Dopiero po pewnym czasie, Sonic i Tails przeprogramowują Ekstraktor i zwracają światu jego energię. Wracają do Amy i Knucklesa. Jeżcya cieszy się z powrotu bohaterów i dołącza do relaksowania się z Soniciem. W innych grach Sonic Advance 2 Amy jest dodatkową postacią, którą można odblokować w grze. Aby to zrobić, należy zebrać wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach jako Tails, Knuckles i Cream. Amy posiada kilka swoich umiejętności z gry Sonic Advance, ale może teraz wykonywać Spin Jump i Spin Dash, co nie było możliwe w poprzedniej grze. Seria Sega Superstars Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Amy pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jej pojazdem jest różowy kabriolet. Cechuje go zrównoważona szybkość, sterowność i turbo-boost, natomiast wyższy od nich jest współczynnik przyspieszenia. Specjalny atak Amy polega na wyciągnięciu wielkie Piko Piko Hammera, którym jeżyca uderza w pozostałych zawodników. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Tranformed Amy ponownie jest grywalną postacią. Kieruje zmodyfikowanym Pink Cabrioletem, wyposażonym w umiejętność transformowania w pojazd lądowy, samolot i łódkę. Specjalny atak polega na rzucaniu Piko Piko Hammerami. Tym razem pojazd jest łatwy w sterowaniu i ma duże przyspieszenie, ale jest wolniejszy i ma mniejszy turbo-boost. Sonic Dash Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, możliwych do odblokowania w grze za 30 czerwonych pierścieni. Jeżyca biegnie tutaj po niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, a także pokonując bossów. Sonic Runners Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Jej specjalizacją jest szybkość. Zwiększa bonus za zebrane zwierzątka o 100%. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Amy była w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z pozostałymi członkami Team Rose, kiedy została zaatakowana przez Doktora Eggmana i jego roboty. Jeżycy udało się uciec, a później obronić Sonica przed atakującym robotem. Zmiażdżyła swoim Piko Piko Hammerem jego system, co sprawiło że maszyna zwróciła się przeciwko doktorowi. Później, Amy dołączyła do przyjęcia urodzinowego i złożyła Sonicowi życzenia. Podczas wydarzenia Tropical Coast Event ''Amy razem z Team Rose była w drodze na plażowy kurort. Spotkała tam Team Sonic i dołączyła do szukania z nimi pereł (które w rzeczywistości były skarbami ukradzionymi przez Eggmana). Jeżyca zamierzała podarować perły w prezencie Sonicowi, ale została oszukana przez Cubota, który wmówił jej że niebieski jeż zbierał perły dla Eggmana. Wkrótce jednak jeżyca ponownie sprzymierzyła się z Soniciem, aby powstrzymać złego doktora przed przejęciem kontroli nad Mother Wisp. Charakterystyka Osobowość Amy ma typowo dziewczęcy i łagodny charakter. W Sonic CD opisano ją jako optymistyczną chłopczycę, która uwielbia wróżenie z kart tarota. W Sonic Adventure z kolei jej charakter zmienił się na bardziej delikatny. Jeżyca interesuje się zakupami i modą, ale zdarzają się momenty, w których może wybuchnąć furią. Często wyciąga wtedy swój młot - Piko Piko Hammer. W nowszych grach postać ponownie przeszła zmianę osobowości i zachowuje się z delikatnością i łagodnością. Amy stała się bardziej agresywna, a jej obsesja na punkcie Sonica wzrosła. Amy jest do szaleństwa zakochana w Sonicu i nazywa się jego ''dziewczyną. Lubi być przez niego ratowaną, ponieważ wtedy znajduje się w centrum uwagi jeża. Czasami musi na siebie zwracać uwagę ukochanego i wykonuje różne niebezpieczne zadania, aby udowodnić że Sonic musi ją szanować. Na widok jeża zaczyna skakać z radości i często rzuca się na Sonica, lub próbuje się do niego dobrać. Amy działa przez to impulsywnie i czasami zdarza się jej pomylić jeża na którego się właśnie rzuciła. Czasami aby zmusić Sonica, lub też innych, do zrobienia czegoś czego chce, Amy wyciąga swój Piko Piko Hammer i zaczyna nim grozić. Amy jest gotowa do poświęceń dla swojego ukochanego jeża, przykładowo zrzucając kilka kilogramów. Idealnym ćwiczeniem na schudnięcie dla Amy jest Boxercise, polegający na wyładowaniu agresji jeżycy i połączeniu jej z nadpobudliwą naturą. Amy potrafi być nieustępliwa i zawsze stara się osiągnąć swój cel. Mimo swoich agresywnych skłonności, Amy posiada dobre serce i jest gotowa pomagać każdemu kto jest w potrzebie. Tak też zrobiła pomagając zagubionemu Flicky'emu znaleźć jego rodzinę w Sonic Adventure, a także przekonać Shadowa że ludzie potrafią być dobrzy. Łatwo przychodzi jej nawiązywać nowe przyjaźnie i bardzo często każda nowa osoba, którą pozna, staje się jej przyjacielem. Amy jest optymistyczna i dobrze patrzy na swoje życie. Mimo że jej miłość do Sonica powoduje agresję, a nawet czyni ją apodyktyczną osobą, jeżyca jest gotowa pohamować się i pomóc tym, którzy są w potrzebie, nawet jeśli nie do końca ich zna. Wygląd Tak jak w przypadku wielu głównych postaci z serii, wygląd Amy ulegał zmianom. Początkowo różowa jeżyca nosiła zielono-białą koszulę, pomarańczową spódniczkę, białe buty z pomarańczowy sznurowadłami, a na dłoniach białe rękawiczki. Na głowie nosiła również czerwoną opaskę, a także posiadała grzywkę na czole. Oczy jeżycy były czarne. W 1998 postać Amy została przeprojektowana. Jeżyca otrzymała bardziej dojrzałą posturę ciała. Jej ubiór zamieniono na czerwono-białą spódniczkę i czerwone buty z białym paskiem pośrodku. Do rękawiczek dodano złote pierścienie, jako bransolety. Na głowie pozostawiono czerwoną opaskę. Zmieniono kształt grzywki na czole, a także kolor oczu postaci na zielony. Moce i umiejętności Amy może na taką nie wyglądać, ale jeżyca dysponuje nadludzką siłą i wytrzymałością. Z łatwością przychodzi jej trzymać ciężki i znacznie większy od niej samej Piko Piko Hammer. Bardzo zgrabnie i wygodnie wykonuje wszelkie uderzenia i machnięcia swoim młotem, który pozwala jej zadawać miażdżące uderzenia, obracać się, przez krótki czas unosić w powietrzu, wytwarzać trzęsienia ziemi i trąby powietrzne. Jeżyca potrafi poruszać się bardzo szybko, co jest wrodzoną umiejętnością jeży, a Amy udoskonaliła ją w swoim przypadku, poprzez częste bieganie za Soniciem. Nie wiadomo dokładnie z jaką prędkością potrafi biegać Amy. Sama jeżyca twierdzi że jest wolniejsza od niebieskiego jeża, ale potrafi za nim nadążyć. Amy posiada zaawansowane umiejętności akrobacyjne i zwinność, pozwalające jej korzystać z Piko Piko Hammera nawet w powietrzu. Jeżyca potrafi balansować na szynach i przeskakiwać pomiędzy nimi z łatwością. Mimo że umiejętności bojowe Amy nie są na tym samym poziomie co te u Sonica, Tailsa czy Knucklesa, jeżyca wciąż potrafi być groźnym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza kiedy wpada w szał. W walce zawsze posługuje się swoim Piko Piko Hammerem, z którego wyprowadza większość ataków. Dzięki rozmiarom młota i sile jego uderzeń jest w stanie powalać przeciwników, a także ich odbijać. W połączeniu ze zwinnością jeżycy Piko Piko Hammer może okazać się zabójczą bronią. Poza tym, Amy może, ale rzadziej, korzystać ze swoich zdolności w boksowaniu, wyciągając szybko bokserskie rękawice i wyprowadzając z nich szybkie ciosy na krótszym dystansie niż młot. Amy może korzystać z normalnych skoków, lub też Spin Jumpa. Podobnie jak kilka innych postaci opanowała Spin Dash, Spin Attack i Homing Attack. Amy korzysta także z kilku rodzajów ataku Piko Piko Hammerem: Hammer Attack, Hammer Jump, Jump Attack, Swinging Hammer Attack, Propeller Hammer i inne. Młot pozwala także wytwarzać trąby powietrzne. Poza tym, Amy dobrze radzi sobie z tropieniem Sonica, ponieważ i tak prędzej czy później go znajdzie. Działa to też w przypadku innych postaci, których obecność może być wykryta przez jeżycę. Dzięki swoim kartom tarot i zafascynowaniu mistycyzmem, Amy może zgadywać przyszłość i dowiadywać się o swoim przeznaczeniu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (ukochany) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * Big the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal the Echidna * Chip * E-102 Gamma * Profesor Pickle * Emerl (nie żyje) Neutralni * Orbot * Cubot * Gemerl * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow (nielubiana) * Storm the Albatross * Żabek * Chaos Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Rouge the Bat (rywalka) * Metal Sonic * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Chaos (początkowo) Temat muzyczny W grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 tematem muzycznym Amy jest My Sweet Passion. W Sonic Heroes jeżyca dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Cream i Bigiem, o nazwie Follow Me }} W innych mediach Sonic X Amy razem z Soniciem i innymi antropomorficznymi postaciami pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru. W wyniku Kontroli Chaosu, przeniosła się razem z przyjaciółmi do świata ludzi, gdzie pomagała w walce z siłami złego Doktora Eggmana. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu, jeżyca i jej przyjaciele wracają do swojego świata, aby w sezonie trzecim wyruszyć w podróż po galaktyce, w celu ocalenia jej przed złymi Metarexami. Podobnie jak w grach, jeżyca jest obsesyjnie zakochana w Sonicu, a także posiada swój Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic Boom Amy, podobnie jak jej przyjaciele, otrzymała tutaj zmianę wyglądu. Jeżyca nosi inną sukienkę, buty, a jej ciało jest wydłożone. Amy, razem z Soniciem, Tailsem Knucklesem i Sticks walczy przeciwko siłom złego Doktora Eggmana, chcącymi podbić Bygone Island. Ciekawostki * Amy jest najczęściej pojawiającą się postacią żeńską w serii. * Amy była pierwszą postacią żeńską wprowadzoną do serii. * W Sonic CD Amy ma osiem lat, podczas gdy w Sonic Adventure postarzała się o cztery lata. * W amerykańskim wydaniu Sonic CD na Sega CD, Amy nosiła imię Princess Sally. Postać o tym samym imieniu pojawia się w komiksach na podstawie gier, a także serialu Sonic SatAM. * W Sonic R Amy i Doktor Robotnik to jedyne dwie postacie które ścigają się w pojazdach. * Amy jest jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), która nie podróżuje w czasie. * Amy pojawia się we francuskim poradniku do gry Sonic & Knuckles, gdzie zamieszczona jest informacja o tym że jeżyca została porwana przez Knucklesa. Jeżyca nie pojawia się jednak ani razu w tej grze. * Amy jest jedynym jeżem w serii, który nie posiada super formy ani korzysta z Kontroli Chaosu. Jest także jedynym jeżem, którego imię nie zaczyna się na literę S. * Wszystkie auta prowadzone przez Amy były staromodnymi kabrioletami, podczas gdy pojazdy prowadzone przez Sonica były nowoczesnymi, sportowymi autami. * Amy jest jedyną główną postacią z klasycznych gier, która nie posiada swojej własnej gry. * Podkładanie głosu dla Amy Rose było jedną z ulubionych ról aktorki Lisy Orti. * Amy jest jedyną postacią w serii, poza serią Storybook, która posługuje się magią. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety